Wait, Peeta's what?
by Mine Turtle lover
Summary: Peeta is in the hands of the capital whats happening while he's there? Mpreg Kyeeta All credit goes to Suzanne Collins execpt for my OC Kyle Green
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well I decided to do a Peeta Mellark mpreg story 'cause i seen none on here sooooooooooooo here it is

Peeta POV

I wake up in a grimy prison like room oh wait it is a prison...  
"Hello Mr. Mellark"Someone says entering I see a shadow casting against the room soon as the person comes toward me I take a whiff of blood and roses. Snow.  
"What the hell do you want snow"I growl  
"Oh nothing just checking on you and the little one"He replies  
Little one? What the fuck?  
"Confused I see well look down"He tells me  
I look down and see my stomach bigger by a few inches  
"What. The. Fuck."I say  
"Oh you know that you're pregnant"Snow says licking the blood from his puffy ugly lips Eww...  
"How far along?"I ask shakily  
He thinks "Hmm around three or four months in I guess"Snow smirks evilly  
Shit a freakin' baby  
Fucking hell  
"Oh god" I mutter  
"Mmhmm"Snow nods then he walks out of the room  
I look down and gently touch my stomach sighing  
"Katniss help"I mutter

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for commenting!

Peeta's POV

I wake up to see three people hovering over me

I groan and rub my eyes so I can see them clearly, "Who are you?"I realize my voice is a little raspy

They don't answer me they pull me up from my spot on the floor and the tallest man aims a punch for my face just before his hand makes contact with me face I notice that he wears black leather gloves, the gloves have mutiple spikes _Crap_ I feel it break my skin then I feel the warm sticky blood gush out of my wound and ooze down my face soon I take a hit to my temple I groan in pain as my vision blurs and the world goes black

I groan loudly then slowly try to get up but I can't because the pain is unbearable I clutch the side of my chest in agony

"Get up"The tall man says gruffly I recognize this one as the one that beat me far worse then my mother

I struggle to get up, I roll on my side and use the wall to help me up I manage to get up soon the guard grabs the scruff of my neck I gasp

"We have to pamper you up for your interview"The man says

"Why are you beating me?"I ask breathless

"President's orders"He replies

"Oh"I mutter _Damn you Snow_

The guard leans toward my ear "I'm sorry but us rebels from thirteen will get you out soon"

"Okay"I whisper _ Wait, What?! _"When?"

"As soon as we ca- are you pregnant?"He glances at me looking at my stomach

"Yes but I don't know how though..."I mutter staring off

"Lets get you all dolled up now"He says

I look at his face which shows no emotion but I see pity in his eyes he leaves saying that he'll get me something to eat _That sounds nice_ my stomach rumbles loudly

I chuckle and give rub my stomach softly for a few seconds

I hear footsteps so I turn around and see the guard with a lot of food, he sets it down on the table I look at it eying the piece of bread

I hesitantly reach for the bread, so I quickly go for it grabbing the bread and nibbling on it softly

"Oh come on you should eat more look at yourself!"The guard exclaims showing a reflection of myself

I glance towards him he grabs my shirt and pulls it up I look into the mirror again and I notice that I can faintly see my ribs then I look down I see that there is a small bump where the baby is

I smile then it turns into a grimace, I notice that on my left pants leg there was a little blood seeping through the fabric,I pull up my pants leg seeing that my thigh connected to my prosthetic is bleeding _Crap! _I quickly grab my prosthetic and twist it back into place

"Shit"I whisper as the pain goes through my body "Uh excuse me but what is your name?"

"Kyle"He replies, he goes over to a wooden table and takes some make up off the table and places them on a chair next to me

"You know those two other guards that came wit me this morning?"Kyle asks

I nod

"Well I only knocked you out and punched your face...sorry but the other two caused your bruised arms and legs..."He trails off looking down getting a make up brush dusting it in a very light blush applying it on my face

Soon he's done, I look into the mirror

Kyle did an okay job it showed some bruises but they were faint, he gets up and finds a nice grey suit and I put it on I button the jacket until I try to button the one near my stomach which can't reach over my stomach I huff in aggravation

"Ugh I'm so damn fat!"I groan

Kyle gets up and grabs another grey jacket this one larger and hands me it

"Thanks..."I say looking at him

"No problem"Kyle replies "Now we got to go to your interview he leads me towards a door marked 'Back Stage'

"Now lets welcome Peeta Mellark!" Caesar Flickerman's voice rings through out the hallway

Heheh felt like stopping there okay I'll probably update Thursday. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry about the long wait

Peeta's POV

I try to suck in my stomach as much as possible and put my hands in the pockets I finally walk over to Caesar I shake his hand in sit on the chair

"So Peeta how are you doing?"Caesar asks

"I've been better"I say

Katniss' POV

We're called to command for an interview featuring Peeta

"C'mon Catnip"Gale calls to me I jog over to him

"Hey Gale fail"I reply

"Hey, I'm the one who makes up nicknames here"He exclaims

"Whatever lets go to Command already"I mutter

"Okay Catpiss"He smirks

"Fuck you"I say shoving him I hear feet pounding echoing through out the hallway

"Sweetheart, Gale!"Haymitch shouts out of breath "Peeta's interview starts in two minutes"

"Okay"I say as the three of us start walking to command

"Now lets welcome Peeta Mellark!" Caesar exclaims

Peeta walks onto the stage and shakes Caesars hand I notice when he bends down to shake his hand that is stomach is bigger then he sits down

"So Peeta how are you doing?"Caesar asks

"I've been better"Peeta replies

"So I see, so Peeta I guess the capital's been feeding you well"Caesar says reaching over patting Peeta's

extended belly

Peeta shrugs "I guess you could say that" he suddenly gasps

"Are you okay?!"Caesar asks

"Yeah just my leg"Peeta says

Peeta's POV

The baby kicked for the first time so I blamed it on my leg

"Oh okay then, well that's all the time we have today thanks for watching!"Caesar exclaims

Kyle comes and we walk off stage

"Hey you okay?"He asks

"The baby kicked"I whisper

I feel it kick continuously I grab Kyles hand and place his hand on the spot the baby's kicking he smiles

The baby kicks near my ribs I clutch my ribs

"AAHG!"I scream

"Peeta what's wrong?!"Kyle asks

"My"I take a breath "Ribs"

Then the two short guards from earlier take me away from Kyle

Then grab my head and bang it across the concrete wall

The world goes black


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiii!

Peeta's POV

I wake up to see them still beating me they bang my head against the wall again causing blood to ooze down the side of my face in a stream the guards stop so they can put on metal equipment to beat me

I get up from the floor using the wall as support I run as fast as I can through the building until I find a locked door my way out I walk back and sprint forward turning so I can open it I make contact with the door I repeat it five times before I bust it open

I stumble into the bright light my left sleeve is stained with blood my leg is twisted in a weird angle, my face probably still has blood oozing down I hear footsteps I turn around to see Kyle running towards me

"Kyle?"I ask

He nods "Alright I'm gonna tell the rebels from 13 to come okay?"

"Okay"I groan my leg is killing me

"This is Solider Green I have Peeta Mellark with me you may come to the capital we'll make sure that we are outside of the training center by the willow" Theres a click

"Okay we'll have a hovercraft"A voice like Haymitch's replies though the device

"What's wrong?"He asks

"My fucking leg is twisted"I reply as I try to twist my prosthetic back to place "Aaahhh"

"Need help?"He asks

I nod "Please"I groan

Kyle rolls up my pants leg and takes of my prosthetic leg

I grit my teeth "Agh" I look down and notice that my left thigh is red and swollen

"What happened?"He asks

"Guards"I reply

Katniss' POV

I put my head on the table

"Solider Everdeen you are not going to be sleeping in command"Coin growls

"This is Solider Green I have Peeta Mellark with me you may come to the capital we'll make sure that we are outside of the training center by the willow"

"Okay we'll have a hovercraft"Haymitch replies

"Can I come?"I ask

"No you are the Mockinj-"I cut Coin off

"No I'm not taking no for a answer!"I yell "I don't care if I'm the Mockingjay it's just a damn bird!"And with that I stomp out of the room

Peeta's POV

I felt better once Kyle adjusted my leg

"Thank you"I whisper I lie down on my side

I start rubbing circles on my belly

"No one's gonna hurt you"I tell my stomach

The baby kicks repeatedly every once in a while my ribs which hurt\

"No don't hurt daddy"I whisper

"C-can I feel?"Kyle asks

"Yeah, thanks...for everything"I reply

He starts to feel my stomach rubbing where the baby kicks

Well? No there isn't any Kyeeta unless you want it which one Kyeeta or Peeniss? I HAVE A POLL!


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Hi I gotta poll up on my profile for either Kyeeta or Peeniss please vote I hadn't had any power from Hurricane Sandy from Monday to today at 4pm so please vote I'll update ASAP kk?


	6. Chapter 5

Ugh I lost power from 7:30pm on Monday to 4:30pm on Thursday

Stupid Hurricane Oh yeah I have a poll for Kyeeta or Peeniss last time I checked it was Peeniss 2 Kyeeta 5 also 4 Kyeeta reviews and 1 Peeniss. And no I'm not killing Peeta and the baby okay? I guess some of you want to know what Kyle looks like huh? Well he has bright green,eyes strawberry hair, he has a muscular frame and pretty tall Peeta's up to his chest okay? This story is Kyeeta now I wanted a change

Peeta's POV

Kyle rubs my stomach feeling it kick

I start humming softly singing a lullaby my mother sang to me when she actually loved us...

"Run, run, run away  
Buy yourself another day  
A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear  
So low only you can hear  
Run, run, run and hide  
Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone  
Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
Run fast as you can  
No one has to understand  
Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come  
Fall back down to where you're from  
Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
For you, for you  
Don't you fret, my dear  
(Don't you fret, my dear)  
It'll all be over soon  
(It'll all be over soon)  
I'll be waiting here  
Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
For you, For you  
Run, Run, Run Away  
Run, Run, Run Away"

After I'm done the song my eyes droop and I fall asleep

_I wake up and hear a baby's cry, I look down at my stomach which is deflated I had the baby?_

"_I'll get it sweetheart,"Someone says next me _

_I turn to see the persons face_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"I scream HOLY SHIT! It's Snow_

_The baby pops out of nowhere it has blue eyes and white hair? It's a mini Snow crap_

"_Peeta"I hear a distant voice_

"_Peeta, wake up..."_

"_PEETA PLEASE WAKE UP!"The voice is closer_

I jolt awake and look around

"What happened?!"

"You were having a nightmare..."Kyle says I look into his eyes there was fear and something else love?

"Oh thanks for waking me up"I mumble

"Iloveyou"Kyle says rather quickly

"You do?"I ask

He nods

"I think that I love you too"I mumble

Kyle leans in and plants a shy kiss on my cheek

Screw Katniss

I kiss him on the lips and he responds back

I hear a gasp behind us I turn around there stood-

So who was it? This is a Kyeeta story! And I know I wasn't in the nightmare mood today..all credit goes to Civil wars for the song Kingdom come


	7. Chapter 6

HIIIIIIIIIII

Peeta's POV

I turn towards the gasp breaking the kiss between me and Kyle

I see the shining silver eyes in the moonlight the body hidden in the dark shadows

"P-peeta why why?"The person cries out the voice feminine "I-I-I love you dammit!"She screams

I realize this person was Katniss Everdeen

"Catnip whats wrong?!" A males voice heard ,Gale

I frown "Uhh..."I trail off

"Let me guess your fucking pregnant with that bitch's baby huh?"Katniss screams in anger

"What?"I ask how does she know?"I'm not pregnant" I say with such ease

"Mmmhmm"She crosses her arms while Gale eyes me like his prey

"I just got on the fat side..."I say "They treated me like a king the made sure they I was stuffed everyday"I pat my bloated stomach

I lean down on the grass playing with the dead daisies making a crown

A little golden wasp flies toward me and stings my neck

"Ahhhhhggggg!"I scream seeing the hallucinations float around drifting through my mind I grab my ears trying to block out the terrible noise of agony filled screams

Kyle's POV

I listen to Peeta's screams as the Tracker Jacker venom surges through his mind alternating images

I see that the wasp has a green stripe down his back

"Uhh that may be a Tracker Jacker stronger then the ones in the games..."I mutter

"What?"Katniss shouts "How?"

"Uh well it has a green stripe down it's back and uh I over heard the President talking to the scientist about a new Tracker Jacker being ten times stronger which not only causes hallucinations but also it can reverse memories..."I trail off

"Dammit"Gale groans

Peeta suddenly goes still his screams stop and his eyes are foggy like theres no life...

AHHHHHHHHHHHH cliff hanger


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys I am pissed right now because somebody did something...

Katniss' POV

Wait is Peeta dead? His eyes are glassy and he's still

"I-is he dead?"I whisper

"I'm not sure"Kyle says

Kyle kneels down and places his head against Peeta's chest for a pulse his eyes widen

"He has a faint one those things are very strong I hope he didn't get stung more than once"He says

I notice a bump on his leg I think he got stung on the leg too...

"Uh Kyle?"I ask pointing to Peeta's leg

"Shit"Kyle mutters

Sorry I'm a little pissed right now I have no school tomorrow so hopefully I'll update


	9. Chapter 8

Hi I lied I'll update again tonight I hope

Kyle's POV

Silent tear stream down my face it reminds me a song from long ago,

I hum it softly

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound]  
Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright"

My voice cracks  
"No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh."

I hold Peeta close to my chest and pick him up and run towards the hovercraft from 13

They drop down a ladder for us to climb up I start to climb up with difficulty because of Peeta

"Hey is that bread boy?"I hear a man gruffly ask Haymitch

"Yes it is how ya been Peet-"Haymitch frowns "What happened to the boy?"

"Uh he got stung twice by a ten times stronger than the regular Tracker Jacker"I say

"Oh shit"He mumbles

"Damn Kyle you're fast and you're carrying Peeta"Gale huffed

"Yeah even I can't ruin that fast Oh God"Katniss pants loudly

I smirk "Wow I thought I was the slowest"

"Yeah yeah I don't give a shit"She replies

"OKAY STOP STALLIN' PEETA'S PROBABLY DIEING AND YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT REALLY?"Haymitch screams

Oh right I run over to the nurses and place Peeta down on the stretcher they rush him away

I walk back toward Haymitch, Gale and Katniss

I sit down on the chair Katniss plops down next to me

"Do you love Peeta?"I ask her

She signs "No it was for sponsors but seeing that you and Peeta were gay really shocked me..."She mumbles

I chuckle "It's really weird I felt a strange feeling though"I trail off

"Is Peeta really fat or is he pregnant?"Katniss asks

"Erm pregnant"I tell him sheepishly

"How?"She asks

"I don't know it happened to him in the capital but it's not my baby"I reply "I wish it was"I mumble under my breath

Katniss chuckles

I might update again tonight or sometime tommorow... The song is not mine all rights go to Taylor Swift the song is Safe and Sound


	10. Chapter 9

Hi peoplez thanks for the reviews

Katniss' POV

I thought Peeta loved me...

"Ms. Everdeen come in here"A nurse calls

I get up and walk towards her "Yes?"

"We found something weird"She replies

"About Peeta?"I ask

"Yes, we wanted to know how he was pregnant so we checked out the baby and then we see a vagina instead of a penis so we believe he was born a girl..."The nurse trails off

"So if Peeta liked me he would have been a lesbian?"I ask

"Yes she is in intensive care because she may die if not treated so we have to keep an eye on her"She tells me

"Okay may I leave?"I ask she nods her head

I walk back to Gale, Haymitch and Kyle

I plop down between Kyle again and Gale

Haymitch pulls a chair and sits in front of us

"Sooo?"Haymitch asks

"Peeta was born a girl"I say

"What?But isn't sex transplants expensive and only in the capital"Kyle asks

"Yes"Haymitch says

"Wait wait whoa so that means Peeta was illegally thrown into the Hunger Games twice?"Gale wonders

"Yeah"I reply

Peeta's POV

ONE MONTH LATER (A/N Peeta is now five and a half months pregnant and has been an induced coma for a month and two weeks"

I groggily open my eyes I look around my eyes land on my stomach which is rounder than before and I have boobs? I place my hand on the stomach and a tan had is on top of it

"Mmm Peeta? You awake?"Someone asks I look over to the person with the tan hand it was Kyle

"Hey Kyle"I whisper "Whatcha doing?" I realize my voice sounds more higher like a girl's

"Waiting for you"He says lifting up his head I see that he has dark circles under his eyes "I love you"

"I love you too"I lean towards him and kiss his lips

"I bet your wondering why you have boobs"He mutters

"Yeah"I blush

"Well you were born a girl but you had gotten a sex transplant to become a boy but you had it done when you were young so you kept the parts so you can have a baby. They changed you back now"He replies

"So I was sent in the Hunger Games illegally and I changed back?"I ask

"Yes and yes"Kyle says

"So it won't be weird having us be a couple?"I ask

"It won't awkward or weird"He tells me "You look like a girl except for your hair"

I giggle "A pregnant girl"I pat my belly I feel my hair which is at the middle of my neck

"Is Peeta up?"Haymitch's gruff voice comes from the door

"Uh yeah he just woke up"Kyle lies

The door bursts open

"Hey there pregger boy"Haymitch says casually

"I'm a girl actually"I tell him I get out of the hospital bed and rest my hand over my belly

"Hey there pregger girl"Haymitch smirks

"Peeta!"Katniss yells flying into the room tackling me into a hug I hug her back

"How ya been?"I ask her she pulls away

"Why are you asking me? I should be asking you"She laughs "I'm fine how about you?"

"Okay"I sit back down on the bed "I guess I should go back in bed before the doctors freak out"

"Yeah"Gale says leaning against the door

I close my eyes in pain I place my hand on my lower back

"Hey Gale"I say

"'Sup Peeta,hows the kid?"He asks

"Fine except that it's hurting my back a bit"I tell him

"Oh okay"He replies

Kyle starts rubbing my back

"Thanks"I whisper to him

"So is it weird that your back to a girl now?"Gale asks  
"Yeah it feels weird with boobs"I reply

I swear that I heard a record scratch

Haymitch looks at the clock

"Oh it's 6 o'clock time for dinner"He says

"Am I allowed to come?"I ask

"I'm not sure"Kyle says "We have to ask the docto-"Right on cue the doctor walks in

I smirk at Kyle

"Oh um can Peeta eat lunch today in the cafeteria?"Kyle asks

"She just woke up"The doctor glances towards me I do a puppy dog eyes at her she sighs "I hate it when patients do that...fine..."and with that the doctor leaves

I laugh "Come on lets go! I'll be out in a minute"

Everyone in the room leaves I put on the 13 grey uniform and leave the room

Me and Kyle hold hands walking towards the cafeteria

"We're in 13 aren't we?"I ask

"Yes you scared me you know you almost died the baby could of died or you"Kyle whispers

I frown then I turn my head looking into his eyes I place my hands on the side of his face and kiss him

I let go at he blushes soon we go back to hand holding

"Does Coin know about Peeta?"Katniss asks

"No she thinks he's dead"Gale replies

"It could of happened"I blurt out

"Okay different subect, Dr. Johnson said that Peeta could get admitted to leave today"Haymitch says

"Yay!"I fist pump into the air

Kyle rolls his eyes

I fake being hurt

I'll update later


	11. Chapter 10

Peeta's POV

I kiss Kyle on his bottom jaw

"Ahh you found my ticklish spot!"Kyle screams All the people in the hallway stare at us like we're wackos

Gale groans "Seriously I understand if you do this in your room but in public? Stop fooling around I can hear your giggling"

"Whaddya mean?"I ask

"That you shouldn't be having sex in the hallway"He replies

I stop and my jaw drops

"We are not doing that!"I shout at him

"Keep telling yourself that"Gale says

I turn and walk away

I hear footsteps

"Peeta wait"Kyle says

"I'm pissed and embarrassed"I mutter "Can we go in your compartment?"

"Yeah"He replies and takes me there

"Do they know your compartment?"I ask

"Nope"Kyle shuts the door

I lean against the door "Good"

"I'm hungry"I stomach growls "So is baby"

Kyle chuckles

"Do you have a shirt or something? Maybe sweatpants too?"I ask playing with the hem of my uniform "This is itchy"

"Yeah hold on"He gives me one of his shirts

I take off mine and slide his over my head he hands over the pants too I slip them on

"Better?"He asks

"Much"I reply

"Was the uniform tight?"Kyle says

"Ugh I think it was cutting off my stomach's circulation"I pull up my shirt above my stomach and rub it trying to control the "circulation"

I pull my shirt back down and lie down on his bed

Kyle joins me then looks at the wall clock

"Oh shit!"He yells "I gotta go to command"

"Can I wear this shirt still"I ask pointing to his uniform shirt

"Yeah, bye"He pecks me and runs into the door "Fuck!" He pulls open the door and rushes out

I slide back on uniform pants and close his door and walk to the lunch room to see three people in there

Which thankfully isn't Katniss, Gale or Haymitch

I get my food

"Um excuse me Miss but can I have an extra tray for Kyle?"I ask

"Yes"She replies

I take both trays and place one in front of me and on the opposite side

I look at the clock ande see that in five minutes Kyle will be back

I see a head of red hair in the hallway I walk over to the person thinking that it's Kyle

I go closer to the person seeing it's Finnick

"Hi"I say

"Oh hey there sexy"Finnick says "Who may you be?"

"Peeta"I reply

"What happened dude?"He asks

"Well uh um..."I trail off

"Oh woah I guess it was you pregnant the whole time eh? Or are you just fat?"He says

I reach up and slap him


	12. Chapter 11

Peeta's POV

Finnick gapes at me

"Just call me Petal okay around other people okay"I glare at him "And don't call me fucking fat"I hiss

"Ugh you know I like secrets"He winks

I roll my eyes and he pats my bump

I glare at him and cross my arms

I see another head with strawberry hair I don't move just in case

"Hey Peeta"Kyle says walking over

"Oh hey"I reply

"Petal says to not call her Peeta in public"Finnick say casually

"...Okay, well..."Kyle says

"Um c'mon there's food for you"I tell Kyle grabbing his arm pulling him to the cafeteria

Kyle reaches his hand pout towards Finnick "Help...meeeee"

"I'm hungry"I whine I pull Kyle away from Finnick

"Nooo"Kyle only grabs the artificial air

"BUT I'M HUNGRRRYYYYY"I complain "Soo is baaabbbyyyy"

"Well if you put it that way..."He says

I let go and he face plants into the ground

"Owwwww"He groans

I laugh "THAT'S What you DESERVE!"I scream

Finnick just stares at me and Kyle

"What the fuck..."Finnick mutters

"Well I'm hungry"I pat my belly"So is baby"I glare at Kyle

"Did you eat?"I ask

"Nope"Finnick replies looking at his "manly" nails

"You can eat with me and Kyle"I tell him

"Okay I guess..."Finnick says looking up

We walk in and me and Kyle sit down and Finnick brings over a tray

We eat in silence until Finnick breaks it

"So Petal, can you make me and Annie a wedding cake something to do with the ocean"Finnick asks

"Yeah when should I make the cake by?"I say

"In two weeks"he replies

"Okay"I reply


End file.
